


Ablution

by MyFullYetTwistedHeart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin is going to get ritualistically dicked down for peace and he's gotta get ready, I intended it to be obikin, That's it that's the plot, you could read this as obikin or not tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFullYetTwistedHeart/pseuds/MyFullYetTwistedHeart
Summary: ablution. noun. a ceremonial act of washing parts of the body or sacred containers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Ablution

**Author's Note:**

> Look up pictures of Hayden Christensen in a bathtub from Virgin Territory and thank me later

‘Remind me again why  _ I _ have to be here?’

Anakin turned to look back at his former Master, the effect of his exaggerated pout lessened somewhat by the wet strands of hair clinging to the sides of his face.

‘Because you love me and I want you here?’

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and the younger Jedi decided to trade the pout for a smirk.

‘Come on Master, it’s for the mission! You’re the one who’s always saying we should be open to multiple options when convincing new systems to join the Republic’

‘I seem to recall you learning of this ritual during the celebration of our  _ successful _ negotiations’

Anakin waved a hand dismissively before turning back to allow a young woman to begin working a scented oil into his hair.

‘It’s a gesture of good will! I’m celebrating the culture in my  _ official _ capacity as a representative of the republic’

This got a short laugh out of Obi-Wan. ‘Of course Anakin, how silly of me to not realize. And here I thought you were simply being an exhibitionist.’

‘Hey! Any personal gratification I may get from this experience is just… an added bonus. Further proof of my investment in their cultural wellbeing.’

Before Obi-Wan could offer a retort, Anakin was suddenly surrounded by several attendants with various cloth items. It seemed the preparation was nearly finished and the young knight was to be draped with whatever ceremonial garb would shortly be ripped off of him.

‘Well’ he asked, turning to reveal an admittedly exquisite robe ‘how do I look?’

‘Desperate’

Anakin laughed

‘Jealous, Master?’

‘ _ Hardly _ . If it’s all the same to you could we please get this over with?’

The younger man winked before pivoting to saunter out of the room

‘Showtime’

Force he was impossible


End file.
